Siren's Song
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Hunters 5. There's something VERY strange about the new boy in school.
1. Training

HUNTERS #5 SIREN'S SONG

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the new boy in town. Thanks to everybody who gave me information on sirens. And I know sirens are usually girls, but I wanted it to be a boy for this story.

CHAPTER ONE: TRAINING

Casey MacDonald carefully stepped through the backyard. She stopped and closed her eyes. Hearing a slight rustle, she turned to her right. Waiting until she was sure of her attacker's position, she stood still. Then, she reached out with her hands and grabbed the first that had moved to strike her. There was a small grunt of pain as her cousin Dean Winchester hit the ground. His brother Sam lunged at his cousin, only to meet concrete. He looked at his brother, asking what to do. Using his hands, Dean indicated a double team. Sam nodded. Together, they attacked. Sam grabbed Casey's legs and Dean covered her arms. Casey kicked Sam away and then twisted her upper body so that he crashed to the ground. Then, she positioned herself so that Dean couldn't move and that her arm was against his throat.

"Sammy...little help," he managed to rasp. Sam picked himself up and headed for Casey. She snapped back a leg and hit Sam about one inch above a very sensitive spot.

"Hey! Little close!" he objected.

"If you're a monster or demon, all bets are off," she responded. Dean let out a small, rasp of a chuckle.

"Got a point," he choked out. Hearing this, Casey shifted. Using the distraction, Dean flipped her over so that their positions were reversed.

"Gotcha," he grinned.

"Breakfast!" Nora MacDonald called. With a groan, the trio stopped what they were doing and walked in from the backyard and to the kitchen where Casey's sister Lizzie, and the Venturi family, George, Derek, Edwin, and Marti were already sitting at the table.

"'Bout time," Derek said.

"We were training," Casey defended herself.

"You're gettin' better, J.H.," Dean noted.

"Well, when you're taught by the best," Casey grinned. Dean chuckled. Sam held out a chair for the girl. Casey winced as she took a seat.

"You okay? We didn't hurt you earlier, did we?" Dean queried in concern.

"No, I'm good," Casey assured. "Besides, it's like Uncle John always says. "When you train'---"

"'Act like it's the real thing'," her cousins finished with her. Sam chuckled.

"Man, Dean. I think she's even more dedicated to hunting than **you** are," he joked.

"Can you blame her?" Dean queried.

"No. I guess not," Sam said quietly, his mirth dying. Nora brought out eggs, bacon, and toast and the family began eating. Minutes later, they were finished.

"Hey Aunt Nora, would you like me to take Casey and Derek to school?" Dean offered.

"Yeah, that'd be a great help, Dean," Nora responded.

"Why can't you take us?" Lizzie pouted.

"Maybe next time, Kiddo," Dean answered.

"Come on," George said, gathering up Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti. Derek and Casey followed Dean to the front of the house as Sam began helping Nora with the dishes.

"I call shotgun!" Casey cried.

"No way! **I** get shotgun," Derek responded.

"Casey called it. **She** gets it," Dean stated. Casey smirked as she got into the front seat of Dean's 1967 Impala and buckled herself in. Once everyone was properly restrained, Dean turned on the engine and Black Sabbath's _Pigs of War_ came out of the speakers.

"Hey! What is this trash? Put on some good music!" Derek exclaimed.

"Casey, explain the rules, would ya?" Dean queried.

"Driver picks the music, shotgun and passengers shut their cakeholes," Casey recited.

"That's my girl," Dean grinned. Derek slumped in his seat and tried to ignore the blasting song.


	2. The New Guy

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Life With Derek belongs to Disney.

When the black 1967 Chevy Impala showed up at the entrance of Westman High, all the guys took notice.

"Check out that car," a hockey player said in admiration.

"I wonder who it belongs to," his friend stated. As soon as he said this, Derek and Casey stepped out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride, Dean," they heard Casey say.

"Yeah, no problem. Pick you up later?" the man named Dean queried.

"Yeah, three o'clock," Casey confirmed. The two walked up the steps of the school.

"Hey, Venturi. Sweet ride. Friend of yours?" the hockey player asked.

"Nope. It belongs to my cousin Dean," Casey answered.

"Really?" the hockey player queried in interest.

"Yep," Casey replied.

"The car's great. But your cousin has lousy taste in music," Derek stated.

"Please. Black Sabbath is **soooo** much better than the trash that's been blaring out of your speakers lately," Casey snapped. Before Derek could respond, they heard the roar of a motorcycle engine.

"What in the world?" Casey wondered. She and the others stared as a lone rider came up on a 1987 black Triumph.

"Sweet," Casey approved, looking at the bike.

"Can't argue with **that**," the hockey player murmured, looking at the same thing. The rider removed his helmet to reveal a seventeen-year old boy with short black hair and piercing brown eyes. Hearing his stepsister's almost inaudible sigh, Derek glanced at her in confusion. Casey wasn't one to fall head over heels like that. As the boy came closer, the group could hear him humming.

"What's that song?" one of the boys asked.

"_Black Magic Woman_ by Santanna," Casey replied. As he passed her, she felt a sudden tightness in her head. It was like she couldn't breathe. She couldn't think straight. All she could see was **him**. Then, she shook the feeling off. _What the heck? What was that?_ she wondered. She wasn't usually so mushy. How come this mysterious motorcyclist showed up and she suddenly became like a lovestruck puppy? The jarring of the bell broke through her confused reverie and she followed her stepbrother into the school.


	3. Suspicions

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Well, that'll happen eventually, but it'll take awhile. Here's an update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Mimifoxlove: Glad you approve. About Derek, well...if I explained, I'd ruin plotlines. But remember, I **always** have a reason for doing things in my stories.

Anime Girl123: Thanks. Wow. You've been busy. Congrats. Thanks. Yes, he is. You're the first person to catch onto my clues. However, it's gonna be awhile. Here's an update.

Jayme: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the siren and I made up the side effects of his powers.

As the morning went on, the girls at Westman High continued to fall for the mysterious new boy, whom Casey found out was named Jack Saunders. Even Casey's friend Emily Davids wasn't immune.

"Jack is **sooooo** cute," she sighed. Casey frowned. Emily was right. He **was**. But there was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. Something she didn't like.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess he's kinda good-lookin'," she said doubtfully.

"Kinda? He's great," Emily sighed again.

"What about Derek?"

"Derek has nothing on Jack," Emily stated. Casey's frowned deepened. Okay, that was it. Now she was **sure** there was something wrong with Jack. Ever since they had met and had become friends, Emily had done nothing but rave about and fawn all over Derek. And now that Jack had arrived, her feelings had just switched? That kind of thing just didn't happen. When it came time for lunch, Casey walked over to Derek's table.

"Can I help you?" he asked arrogantly.

"We need to talk---**now**," she told him.

"What? You finally realized you can't resist me?" he smirked. He jumped when she slammed a hand on the table.

"Listen you little twit. This is business. So, unless you wanna lose your status as the most popular boy at Westman High, you'll come with me and we'll talk shop," she growled. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, Derek stood up and followed Casey to the halls.

"What's the matter, Casey? Too much pent up energy?" Derek asked.

"There's something very wrong about the new boy in school," Casey stated.

"Yeah, I know. He didn't even introduce himself to me," Derek agreed.

"I'm serious, Derek," Casey snapped.

"So am I," Derek responded.

"Oh, come on, Derek. Some mysterious new kid shows up at school, and suddenly, all the girls are crazy over him?" Casey queried.

"Yeah, okay. It's a little weird, I'll grant ya that," Derek shrugged.

"'A little weird'?" Casey repeated. "Derek, think! What girl here has the biggest crush on you?" she continued.

"Emily," Derek shrugged again.

"Yeah. Exactly. Now suddenly this guy Jake shows up and she's totally over you?" Casey asked.

"I was right. You **do** find me irristible," Derek leered. Casey blew out an annoyed breath.

"Here's a thought: contemplate getting over yourself for one little second," she snapped. She wasn't sure how to explain what she was feeling. Every time she came near Jack, her ability to think became shot and her head would began to ache. It was like something was trying to take control of her. "There's something wrong here. There's something about Jack that I don't like and I don't trust," she continued.

"What do you mean?" Derek asked, becoming serious. Ever since her cousins had arrived, he had learned that she was well-taught in all things supernatural.

"I think he's some kind of creature, but I'm not sure," Casey whispered.

"How can you get sure?" Derek wondered softly.

"I'll put a call into Sam and Dean on the next break," Casey responded. Just then, the bell rang.

"Come on. We better go," she said. With that, the two walked back to their classes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yes, Casey caught on faster than I originally planned, but got an idea for a twist.


	4. Research

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Life With Derek belongs to Disney. And I know ch 3 was totally short, which I apologize for. I'll try to make this chap longer. The only thing I own is Jack and the side effects of a siren. Thanks to Mimifoxlove, Wordoftruthhunter26, JadeAlmasy, and Charmedsupernatural fan who did some recon for me on sirens.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean were doing some necessary cleaning in the Impala.

"Dude. What is this?" Dean demanded, holding up an empty wrapper.

"It looks like a hamburger wrapper, Dean," Sam responded.

"Yeah, I know that. What I wanna know is why it was left in the car," Dean stated.

"Probably 'cuz we drove through somewhere," Sam answered.

"Yeah. Like two months ago," Dean tossed back. Sam just shook his head.

"You know, Dean. You're obsessed," he said.

"No I'm not. I just like a clean car," the older man defended.

"You're obsessed," his brother insisted. "I'm serious, Dean. The way you act around this car, it's not healthy," he continued, ignoring the other man's glare.

"Bite me," came the retort. Before Sam could reply, Dean's phone rang.

"Get that, would ya?" Dean requested.

"Dude, it's **your** phone," Sam objected.

"You're closer," Dean pointed out. Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed his brother's phone.

"Jerk," he muttered. Dean grinned and gave his normal response to the name.

"You been kissin' Aunt Nora with that mouth?" Sam asked as he pressed the 'talk' button. "Hello?" he queried.

"Hey, Sammy. Need a favor," he heard Casey say.

"Casey. What's goin' on?" he queried. Instantly, Dean went on alert. Casey was calling? What for?

"I need you to check somethin' for me," Casey said.

"What are you lookin' for?" Sam asked.

"Side effects from sirens," Casey responded.

"Sirens? Where did you see a siren?" Sam wondered.

"Who's a siren?" Dean queried.

"I'm not sure if it **is** a siren. Just look up the side effects," Casey snapped. A buzz in his ear told Sam that she had hung up.

"Casey saw a siren somewhere?" Dean asked.

"I guess. She wants us to look up the side effects," Sam answered, tossing Dean his phone.

"Come on. Let's get to work," Dean said brusquely. They went inside and entered their room where they kept Sam's lap top. Sam booted up the computer, and then went on-line.

"Okay. Sirens. Sirens," Sam muttered. He went to a google search and found a site.

"Wait, wait, wait. Here we go," Dean said.

"Sirens. Creatures with the head of a female, body of a bird. Lived on the Island of Sirenum Scopuli and lured mariners to their doom by using the irristible charm of their songs," San read.

"Okay, standard info. Anything else?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, according to legend Orpheus counteracted the sirens by having his crew put wax in their ears and then playing his lyre, which had better music than theirs," Sam read. "It also states that if a ship passed a siren unharmed, they'd die," he added.

"That's just great. Where are we gonna find a ship or a lyre?" Dean wondered sarcastically.

"I didn't say it was fool proof," Sam defended himself.

"Any other ways?" Dean queried.

"Uh...nothin' legal," Sam answered. Dean looked over Sam's shoulder.

"Yeah. I see what you mean. I think Casey would rather not get into trouble," Dean mused. Then, "Did you find any side effects?"

"Oh, right," Sam remembered. He scrolled down. "Okay, here we go. Sirens, usually females, but can also be males. Affected victims usually suffer from tightness in the head as the spell overcomes them, their thoughts focus solely on the siren, and they're completely lovestruck," he read off.

"I wonder what's goin on at Westman High now," Dean mused.

"You and me both," Sam agreed. He grabbed his cellphone from the desk and called Casey.

"Talk to me," he heard his cousin say.

"Hey. What'd you do? Sneak out of class?" Sam asked.

"Are you gonna be mad if I say yes?" Casey shot back.

"Listen, I got that info you asked for," Sam stated. Then, he told her what he and Dean had found out.

"Great. We'll do some more recon after school," Casey said.

"You got it," Sam agreed. Then, he hung up.


	5. Taken

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mimifoxlove: Thanks. Well, I think everyone did. Even **me**. No, Derek's not a magical creature. I was going off the inference that Sam and Dean had been there awhile and they and Casey would often talk about hunts. Sorry I didn't make that clear.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Maybe I will. Thanks. I will.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yeah, I know what you mean. The shows used to be interesting like _Boy Meets World_ or _Growing Pains_. Amen to that. Thanks. I will. Hope this is soon enough.

Jayme (3, 4): Thanks. Glad you're enjoyin' it. Thanks. Here's another chap. Hope it's soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney and Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Thanks to Wordoftruthhunter 26 for the description of a siren that's used here. I made up Jack's real features. I accidentally called Jack 'Jake' in the previous chap. Sorry.

After hanging up her cellphone, Casey snapped the phone shut.

"Well?" Derek asked softly.

"We'll do some recon after school," Casey answered.

"Why wait?" Derek wondered.

"'Cuz that's the way it's done," Casey responded. What neither of them knew, Jake was lurking around the corner, listening to their conversation.

"What do you think this guys is?" Derek questioned. Jake leaned forward, eager to know what this little girl knew.

"Well, I can't be sure---but I **think** he may be a siren," Casey answered.

"A what?" Derek queried.

"A siren," Casey repeated. "They're usually girls, but they can be guys too. They attract the opposite sex through singing, which totally explains why Jake's been humming all over the place," she continued. Jake's eyes darkened. This human knew too much. She needed to be eliminated. He growled softly.

"What was that?" Casey wondered.

"Huh?" Derek wondered.

"I heard something," Casey responded. Jake's skin rippled and his eyes flashed a deep red. His human disguise fell away to reveal a yellow and black creature with three heads. Derek watched as Casey stiffened.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We have to go now," she responded.

"What? Why?" he queried.

"Don't ask questions. Just run," she said. Then, she took off. Confused, Derek looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened and he followed his stepsister. The thing that had been Jack ran after them.

"Come on. This way," Casey stated.

"What about everybody else?" Derek wondered.

"Yeah, I know. We need to keep that freak away from them," Casey agreed.

"Right," Derek agreed. She grabbed his arm and led him to through the halls. Luckily, everyone else was in class, so they remained undetected. The siren's hissing continued. Suddenly, Casey skidded to a stop.

"Great! Dead end!" she exclaimed in disgust. Back at the MacDonald\Venturi residence, Sam and Dean were studying their father's journal to see if they could come up with more information on sirens. Just then, Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Dean?" he heard Casey say.

"Casey!" Dean cried. Then, he heard the sound of the phone being snatched away.

"If you wanna see the little girl alive again, Winchester, you and your brother better get over here now," an inhuman voice stated. A buzz in his ear indicated that the thing had hung up.

"Dean, what is it?" Sam questioned.

"I think I was just called by the siren," Dean answered.

"And?" Sam prompted.

"It's got Casey," Dean reported.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

You'll find out how the siren knew to call them and who they are in the next chapter.


	6. Bait

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Jayme: Thanks. Here's the next chap. Hope it's soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney, and Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Thanks to Wordoftruthhunter26 and Charmedsupernatural fan for providing me with the information on how to kill a siren.

As soon as Sam had heard Dean's declaration, he tore outside and headed for the car.

"Let's kill this sucker," he growled.

"Oh, yeah," the older hunter agreed. Sure as the older brother, he should've been telling the younger man to calm down, but as a hunter, he knew it would do no good. Especially since he had the same mindset. Sam and Dean filled their guns with rock salt. The rock salt wouldn't kill the thing, but it'd hurt it. The only way to kill a siren other than to pass a ship by it unharmed or play better music than it was to either blow it up into smithireens or chop off its three heads once it was in its true form. They got into the Impala and Dean drove off towards the school. Back at Westman High, Casey and Derek had been tied to a pole in the basement. Where Jack had gotten the rope, Casey didn't know. The only thing that concerned her was getting free. She tried the ropes, but to no avail.

"Well, this was genius, even if I **do** say so myself," Jack grinned. He had long since returned to human form.

"Which, of course, you **do**," Casey stated. Then, "Well, I'd congratulate you on your capture and tell you it's Miller Time, but I'm not stupid. I know what you're really after."

"What do you want with us?" Derek asked. Jack looked at Casey with some amusement.

"Your brother's not too quick on the uptake, is he?" he asked.

"Stepbrother," Casey corrected. "And no. He's not," she continued.

"Hey!" Derek protested.

"Oh, come on, Derek. This was never about us. It's a trap for Sam and Dean," Casey stated.

"Ding, ding, ding. Give the girl a prize. I must say, they made it easy by stayin' on here. After all, when a hunter settles down, they become the hunted," Jack smirked.

"What do you want with **them**?" Derek questioned.

"The Winchesters killed one of my brethren ten years ago. They must pay," Jack growled.

"Oh, boo-hoo. Poor little freak lost a brother," Casey mocked. Jack growled and then backhanded her.

"You'll be sorry for that, little girl," he hissed.

"If I had a buck for every creature who ever said that to me, I could retire right now," came her response.

"Cocky little brat, aren't you?" he sneered.

"What can I say? I learned from the best," she told him. He slapped her again.

"I'll deal with **you** later," he told her. Then, he walked off.

"Casey, was it really necessary to tick him off?" Derek demanded.

"Not necessary," Casey answered. Then, with a grin very much like Dean's, "but fun as heck." Derek scoffed and resisted the urge to slam his head against the pipe that held him.


	7. Found

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Mimifoxlove (ch 5, 6): Thanks. Yeah, he was being chased too. You're right, but...Casey tends to act a little different when she's hunting.

Jayme: Here's more.

Spuffyshipper (ch 5): Thanks. Glad you approve. Hmm. Yeah.

IheartPadalecki: (ch 5): As long as you read. Yeah, I wasn't sure how'd the mixture would go over myself. Thanks. It'd probably help.

DISCLAIMER

Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Life With Derek belongs to Disney. I only own Jack and anything you don't recognize. I think I called Jack "Jake" again. Sorry.

"Come on. Come on," Sam urged impatiently.

"I'm driving as fast I legally can, Sam," Dean snapped. The younger man sighed heavily. He knew his brother was just as worried and was doing everything that he possibly could.

"Sorry, man. Didn't mean to push," Sam apologized.

"Yeah, I know. I'm worried about her too," Dean stated. Not soon enough for their liking, they arrived at Westman High. Dean parked, and the two brothers rushed into the building.

"Hey! You can't come in here!" a teacher exclaimed.

"Casey MacDonald! Where the heck is she?" Dean barked.

"That's what **I**'**d** like to know. She and her stepbrother never made it to their next class," the teacher responded, surprised at the man's harsh tone. Sam and Dean took off.

"Where could she be?" Dean wondered.

"Hey, you lookin' for Casey and Derek?" a student wondered.

"Yeah. Where is they?" Sam asked quickly.

"I saw them running that way. It looked like the devil himself was after them," the student responded, pointing to a certain direction.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"That's a good kid," Dean stated as he and Sam continued on their way. Suddenly, Sam skidded to a stop.

"Dude, what is it?" Dean wondered. Why was Sammy stopping? Sam shushed him.

"Listen," he whispered. Dean frowned in concentration. Then, he heard it: faint voices. Dean let out an inaudible sigh of relief. Finally. They had found them.

"Come on," the older man whispered. They tiptoed towards the voices. Finally, they reached the basement. They heard someone talking.

"This wouldn't be necessary if it weren't for your cousins," a man said. Casey rolled her eyes.

"Hello? I've heard this. Why don't you just get a life already?" she responded. Dean chuckled softly. _That's my girl_, he thought fondly. Always doing what she could to tick off those dang creatures.

"Your cousins are going to pay for taking my brother," the thing said. Dean froze. He knew that voice.


	8. Rescue

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Glad you enjoyed it. Exactly. Yep.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Good guess, but no. Here's the update. Hope it's soon enough.

Mimifoxlove: Here's the history.

IheartPadalecki: Yep. Thanks.

Jayme: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will be the CW. I only own Jack. Oh, and I meant to mention it, but Sam and Dean some weapons on them. I just got my phonograph\cd\tape\radio player. I plan to listen to the _Ghostbusters_ soundtrack later. As Dean said in _Hell House_, "Who you gonna call?"

For a minute, Dean could only stare. He remembered this guy. It had been about ten years ago when he was sixteen. A bunch of girls had gone missing and no one could figure out why. It turned out that two sirens had been luring them to their deaths. This particular hunt had stood out because it had been the first time Dean had become aware that sirens could also be guys.

"Dean, what do we do? We can't just open fire on him. We might hit Casey or Derek," Sam whispered urgently.

"Yeah, that'd be bad," Dean agreed. His brow furrowed in concentration. There had to be a way to get this guy away from the two teens so that they could get free. The brothers crept towards the stairs.

"Okay, I'm gonna distract this freak while you untie Casey and Derek," Dean whispered.

"Right," Sam agreed. The older boy silently counted to three. Then, "Hey, freak! Over here, you turkey!" Jack turned around at the new voice and hissed. As he took on his true form, Sam sneaked away to the side. The siren lumbered after Dean.

"I'm starting to see where you get your attitude," Derek said.

"Aw, what's the matter, Derek? Jealous?" Casey mocked.

"You know, I'm starting to think that you two like each other," a voice said, startling them.

"Sammy!" Casey exclaimed softly. He took out a knife and began cutting her loose.

"Like each other? Are you nuts?" Derek scoffed.

"Ssssh," Sam hissed. Then, "Gotcha!" Casey shook her wrists to rejuvinate her circulation.

"Me next," Derek insisted.

"Hold your horses," Sam stated, rolling his eyes. Within seconds, Derek had also been cut free.

"Casey. Here," Sam said, tossing her the knife.

"What are you gonna use?" Casey wondered.

"I got a gun. Won't kill him, but it'll certainly slow him down," Sam answered.

"What about me?" Derek queried.

"Sorry, kid. You haven't been trained," Sam responded. Meanwhile, Dean was still jeering at the siren.

"Come on, you freak! What's the matter? Eatin' too many people lately? You're just like your brother!" he taunted. Sam shook his head. One of these days he was going to have a talk with his brother about not taking the distractions too far. Sam, Casey, and Derek ran after the thing. Suddenly, as if sensing its' captives' release, the siren turned around and roared.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!" it bellowed.

"Bring it on, baby," Casey dared. It roared and she brandished her knife.

"Casey! Bolt!" Derek yelled. Then proceeded to do just that. Sam and Dean just shook their heads and started firing. Jack roared in pain. Those stupid hunters. He turned towards the trio. Dean and Sam looked to where the creature was headed.

"Casey, look out!" Before the girl could do anything, it lunged at her, and then threw her against a wall!


	9. Siren's Death

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW.

"Casey!" Sam shouted. He and Dean let loose with sporadic shots. The siren roared in pain. The rock salt couldn't kill him, but it was certainly doing a number on him.

"Sam, check her out!" Dean barked. Sam ran to do what he was told. Casey moaned. The room was spinning. She couldn't get get a good gauge on anything. She felt herself being lifted up.

"Hey! Over here, jerk! Come and get me!" she heard a voice shout. It sounded vaguely familiar. She was turned, which made the already dizzy room swim even more. There was another another hiss and Casey forced her eyes open. _When did Sammy get a twin?_ she wondered fuzzily. Wait a minute. That wasn't right. Without being noticed, she took in a breath and then blew it out. She did this a few times until the double of her cousin disappeared.

"You will die," Jack stated.

"Hey." Surprised, Jack looked down at her. "I feel better now," Casey said. Then, she wriggled out of his grasp and sliced off one of its heads. It roared. Sam and Dean kept up their firing as Casey made short work of the second head. The two boys went to fire again, and then made the horrible discovery that their guns were spent. Dean swore.

"You'll die," Jack told Casey, regrabbing her. Then, he squeezed. The girl gasped as her air supply was cut off. Unnoticed, Dean grabbed a knife from his boot and threw it. The blade punctured Jack's neck. He gagged, causing him to loosen his grip on Casey, who took the lull to finish the job. Both fell to the ground.

"Oh! **That**'**s** gonna hurt," Casey moaned as her cousins came running up to her.

"You all right, J.H.?" Dean asked, helping her up.

"I'll live," Casey responded. "What are we gonna do with this?" she questioned, kicking the dead siren. To her surprise, it disintigrated without warning.

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah. The males tend to do that for some reason. Dad never figured out why," Dean stated.

"Interesting," Casey commented.

"And convenient," Sam agreed. They walked out of the basement to meet up with the principal.

"What happened? What was going on? There was a strange hissing sound," she said.

"Big cat. Didn't like being disturbed," Casey lied.

"There were gun shots," the principal persisted.

"Blanks. The cat got scared off," Dean stated.

"Casey, you're hurt," the woman noted.

"I tripped. Klutzilla strikes again," Casey said.

"Are you sure?" the administrator checked.

"Yep," Casey responded.

"Absolutely sure?" came the check. Casey nodded.

"And them?" the principal queried, gesturing to her cousins.

"We thought we could help," Sam responded.

"Uh-huh," the woman said.

"Okay. Well, Sam and I are gonna go now," Dean stated.

"Bye, Casey," Sam said.

"By, Sammy," Casey replied. With that, the two older men left.


	10. Thoughts

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Leahblueeyes (8, 9): Thanks. Thanks.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Ha-ha. That **does** sound funny. Here's the next update. Sorry it's not soon enough.

IheartPadalecki: Thanks. Glad you think so.

Jayme: Thanks. Glad you like it.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Absolutely right. Good memory. Here's the conclusion. Thanks. You too.

DISCLAIMER

Life With Derek belongs to Disney. Supernatural belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW.

As soon as Sam and Dean left, Casey walked through the halls, where she saw Emily waiting.

"Hey, Emily," she greeted.

"Hi," Emily acknowledged. Casey stared at her friend, confused by her glumness.

"What's wrong?" the girl wondered.

"I was just thinking, if I could just switch my feelings for Derek on and off like that, maybe I don't really love him at all," her friend stated.

"Um, Emily. Something tells me that you weren't exactly yourself," she said diplomatically. _How can I explain that she was taken over by a siren?_ she wondered.

"But maybe I **was**. Maybe this just goes to show that Derek isn't the one for me," Emily peristed. Casey hesitated. Why did that give her such a sense of relief? It was only Derek after all. Her stepbrother. They **despised** each other.

"Emily, you don't know that. I mean, um---I mean Jack wasn't really all that cute, and---" Casey trailed off as Emily stared in confusion.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Doing what?" came the response.

"Pushing me towards Derek. You **hate** him," Emily pointed out.

"Well, I wouldn't say **hate**. We **despise** each other, but we don't **hate** each other," Casey defended. Emily threw her friend a look. Just then, the bell rang.

"Come on. Let's get to class," Casey said. Together, the two friends walked to class. The teacher had them open their textbooks and started the class.

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on _Hunters_: The MacDonald\Venturi household is plagued by nightmares. Can they figure out why before it's too late? Find out next time on: _Hunters_.


End file.
